


Just a little rain

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: Summer Gladnis week day 6 chosen prompt: out in the rain.Ignis is definitely going to be late to the citadel- that is, until a familiar face shows up to save him from the rain.





	Just a little rain

Rain during the spring and fall seasons is fine, because it's always expected and the weather forecast tends to predict it relatively accurately- or at least, generally well enough that Ignis almost always has his umbrella with him when it happens to rain. However, summer rain is something of the opposite. The difference with rain in the summer is that it's offensively unpredictable. Every time it's forecasted to rain, it doesn't; and then when the forecast is clear, sometimes rain pops up completely out of nowhere, as it has on this particularly unfortunate evening.

And thus Ignis is stuck standing under the awning just outside his high school and glaring rather indignantly up at the gray clouds and the heavy raindrops that fall and patter relentlessly against the ground. If he could fight the sky, he finds himself thinking that he would, just so that the rain would stop and he could make his way to the citadel without getting soaked to the bone.

He would weigh his chances, but he doesn't have anything to calculate, really. At the current rate of precipitation, he'll be drenched within seconds, and that's not even factoring in the added time it would take him to make the trip to the citadel. No, it truly doesn't seem worth it to go all that way when he doesn't have a change of clothes and he's definitely not very fond of performing his duties while looking and feeling like a wet dog.

With a sigh, he resigns himself to his fate.

However, just as Ignis has decided to give Noct a call to let him know he'll be late, he catches sight of something. A floral umbrella, just past the school gates, shimmering while it protects its holder from the downpour. And as his eyes travel down, he meets the gaze of someone who instantly feels incredibly familiar… He should know this person, he thinks very distinctly. Sharp, amber eyes; short, dark hair styled up off his forehead; smooth, tanned skin; and an oddly muscular frame despite that he appears to be around the same age as Ignis, perhaps older by a single year.

Just as Ignis seems to recognize him, the boy holding the umbrella seems to recognize Ignis and he grins a boyish, charming grin that makes Ignis feel strange, like his heart is too big and his chest far too small.

"Hey, you," the boy says in a gruff yet incredibly friendly voice, a voice that somehow manages to sound like music in the midst of the pounding rain surrounding them. "You're Ignis, aren't cha? Seen you 'round the citadel a couple times."

"Indeed," Ignis says with a nod, a flash of a memory floating to the surface of his mind. He can remember seeing this boy training with Noct, wielding a broadsword almost as big as himself, and swinging it around with marked ease, like he's been doing this his whole life (and he probably has). "And you're…" The name is so close, on the tip of his tongue. He remembers Noct telling him after that training session, when apparently Ignis had been so enraptured by the other boy's performance that it had warranted Noct's attention and subsequent teasing.

"Gladiolus," the boy fills in for Ignis after only a moment's pause, grinning widely again. "But you can just call me Gladio."

Gladio. Yes, that had been the name Noct had given him. An Amicitia, one of the sworn shields to the royal line. And ridiculously handsome to boot, Ignis thinks unwittingly, willing the thought away without hesitation and trying his best not to blush as he attempts to return a smile of his own. "... Gladio. It's nice to, um."  _ Meet you _ ?  _ Be formally introduced to you?  _ He's completely unsure of how to end his sentence.

"It's great to see you again!" Gladio says, and Ignis, for all his usual eloquence, finds himself very grateful for the fact that Gladio is apparently much better at handling these types of situations. He's also a little embarrassed but he's trying to pretend he's not, and definitely not because of something along the lines of being tongue tied in front of someone who's far too attractive for his own good. 

"On your way to the citadel?" Gladio asks, pointing in the direction he had originally been walking.

"I would be, yes," Ignis responds, rubbing his hands together sheepishly. "However, I mistakenly didn't bring my umbrella and as such, have found myself stuck here until the rain subsides."

"No umbrella?" Gladio says, half a frown pulling his lips down slightly. Even that expression is handsome, Ignis can't stop himself from thinking. Curses. 

Presently, Gladio seems to consider something, his brow furrowing, before he's quickly smiling again, bright and breathtaking, sort of like the sun in the midst of the rain clouds. This time, Ignis feels a fluttering feeling filling up his chest, like a thousand tiny butterflies flapping their wings against his rib cage. Why does Gladio's smile do this to him? He can't begin to fathom it. "That won't do at all," Gladio says jovially. "What d'ya say? Wanna share with me?"

Ignis would also try to understand why that question makes his heart skip a painful beat in his chest but he doesn't think he could come up with any semblance of an answer- apparently Gladio is good at confounding him without even trying- so he doesn't try to and instead just smiles again. "I would like that, thank you," he says with a nod.

Maybe it's nothing but Ignis almost swears he sees a tinge of pink on Gladio's cheeks when he steps out from under the awning and takes his place beside Gladio under the umbrella. But then the two of them are walking together and Ignis has far more pressing things to think about.

Like the way Gladio's shoulder brushes his while they walk, warm and gentle in contrast to his intimidating size and stature; the way his hand is so close to Ignis's as his arm swings at his side while he walks, that it would be such a simple matter for Ignis to reach out and take it; the way Gladio matches his pace to Ignis's perfectly, despite the long length of his legs meaning he should have a much longer stride. Ignis isn't sure if it's on purpose or not, though either way, the only conclusion that can be drawn is that Gladio is a deeply kind person who accommodates those around him whether he realizes it or not. Ignis has to keep fighting away the blush that so desperately wants to color his face again.

He distracts himself by looking up at the umbrella over his head. "Floral, hm?" Gladio laughs next to him, the sound settling warmly in his chest cavity.

"I know it doesn't look like much and it maybe doesn't suit me," Gladio says, scratching sheepishly at his cheek with his free hand. "but this umbrella was a gift from my kid sister and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"On the contrary," Ignis finds himself saying, glancing over at Gladio as he does, feeling heat pooling at the back of his neck and in the tips of his ears. "I rather think it suits you very well."

"D-does it?" Oh? A stutter? Ignis is fascinated by the flustered expression that captures Gladio's face, his eyebrows high on his forehead, eyes a little widened, cheeks flushed. He has long lashes, Ignis notes, that flutter against his cheeks when he looks down at his feet instead of meeting Ignis's gaze.  _ Pretty _ , Ignis thinks almost instantly. He shakes himself to rid the thought from his mind.

"Indeed. Your sister has good taste."

"Glad you approve," Gladio says. He's beaming at Ignis now, all teeth as he laughs again, loud and full, altogether so charming that it's not hard for Ignis to feel like he might do anything to see this smile and hear this laugh all the time. Is that moving too fast? Is he overreacting? Does it even matter?

Maybe not.

The walk to the citadel passes by quicker than it ever has, thanks in most part to having Gladio with him. The other boy carries a conversation so well that Ignis hasn't even realized they've made it to their destination until he notices Gladio putting the umbrella down and the cessation of the pounding raindrops just over his head. 

He's… disappointed, perhaps? Displeased? He thinks that might be what he's feeling: a slight twinge in his chest and an unsettling of his stomach, that seems linked to his awareness that their arrival means he and Gladio will be parting ways. It's illogical, he would argue, but it might not be possible for him to rely on his usual logic when it comes to Gladio.

"Thank you for escorting me," he says, giving Gladio a small bow. "I owe you a debt of gratitude after what you've done today."

"Aw, c'mon. It was no big deal," Gladio responds earnestly. His cheeks are a little rosy again, soft color like the flower petals Ignis has seen in the royal garden. "I couldn't just leave ya there, especially considering we had the same destination. And besides, I..." He starts to raise both of his hands but belatedly remembers he's holding a wet umbrella still and instead just lifts the one, clapping Ignis on the shoulder. The contact sends sparks flickering down Ignis's body from the spot where Glado's hand touched him. Why? His heart trembles in his chest. And then Gladio says, "I don't know what it is, but there's just something about you..."

The thump of Ignis's heartbeat is almost painful. He swallows, blinks a few times, his hands suddenly feeling far too sweaty. There's such a genuine look in Gladio's eyes, full of warmth and straightforward fondness, that Ignis has to wonder if he's really alive right now or if the boy in front of him is in fact an angel.

The words he had spoken echo in Ignis's mind while he finds both his voice and a strange surge of courage that pumps through his veins.

"You, too," Ignis murmurs, pleased when his voice doesn't shake. "There's definitely something about you, too." And then he steps forward, up on his tiptoes, leaning in closer and closer until his lips press to the smooth skin of Gladio's cheek. The moment is brief, but just that one second is enough to make Ignis feel like there's a wildfire in his chest, even as he pulls away and takes a step back. He truly has no idea what possessed him to do it- particularly because he's usually so prudent- and yet there isn't an ounce of regret in him, not when Gladio has absolutely the most adorable expression on his face Ignis has ever seen. He's flustered, bright, vibrant red staining over the previous pink, mouth slightly open in shock, eyes sparkling as he blinks wide eyed at Ignis. Yes, that was certainly worth it.

"Should you be in want of repayment for your good deed," Ignis says, smiling despite the whirlwind whipping up in his heart. "You know where to find me."

He doesn't have the chance to begin to wonder if he had perhaps been too forward before Gladio is beaming once more, positively radiant.

"I might hafta take you up on that offer," he says, giving Ignis a wink. Ignis instantly flushes. Apparently his confidence doesn't last long.

But as they say their goodbyes and head their separate ways- Ignis to tutoring with Noct and Gladio to the training halls- Ignis can't help thinking that maybe summer rain isn't always bad. Especially when Gladio shows up later that evening to walk Ignis home, too.

Yes, he definitely doesn't mind the rain all that much with Gladio at his side.


End file.
